When a lovebird dies
by Peppermint Ink
Summary: Prequel to 'Love anonymous' “Sano? Sano! What the hell are you doing? Get back here! ” Nakatsu yelled after him. Sano shut Nakatsu’s desperate screams out, and thought only of Mizuki as he ran towards the burning dorm rooms. Two-shot, MizukixSano Complete
1. Chapter 1

When a lovebird dies

Prequel to 'Love Anonymous'

Warnings: This might spoil the story of 'Love Anonymous'. Contains one curse word (naughty me)

--

"Heeey! Mizuki! Sano!"

Sano and Mizuki stopped walking and turned partially around, Nakatsu catching up to them, and loosely hooking both his arm's over Mizuki's and Sano's shoulders.

"He finally emerges", Sano mutters sarcastically. "I thought for sure you would be late" he continued, as they resumed walking down the paved walkway.

"Again…", added Mizuki, smiling jokingly at her befuddled friend.

"Give me a break! I was up studying really hard all night!" protested Nakatsu defensively, wearing his usual trademark grin.

"Sure, if you call watching television studying" teased Sano

"Don't sweat the little things! I need a break too sometimes!"

"Not when you have an English exam the next day you don't!"

Mizuki smiled affectionately up at both of them as they continued to squabble, barely suppressing a giggle. It was moments like these she truly cherished, she was so carefree, and it's true bliss to her. Nakatsu was like a brother. He was always joking and laughing, but he is there when she needs someone the most. And Sano - well Sano was the reason she crossed the ocean, and disguised herself as a boy. Her immature crush for him as a fan had definitely developed into something more deep, and meaningful. It hurt, that she couldn't express those feeling to him. And yet, to confess, and be forced to part from him, would be even crueller. So she had to be content just to stay by his side - as a friend.

"Mizuki!"

Mizuki snapped back into focus and immediately stopped walking, finding her face a couple of millimetres away from the school gate.

"That was a close one!" Sekime called out to them as he jogged up to his three friends from inside the school.

"If Sano hadn't called out, you would've definitely gotten close and personal with the gate!"

Mizuki rubbed her head, grinning sheepishly and apologising to her friends. Her three friends stood around her and laughed.

--

"Damn that English exam was a killer!" exclaimed Nakatsu, sighing, as he walked out of the classroom with his group of friends.

"I don't see how it should be, since you were 'studying' so hard last night" laughed Nakao

"Hey! Is it pick-on-Nakatsu day?"

"Something like that" Mizuki smiled.

"What about a pick on Nakatsu day week?" laughed Noe

"A month?"

"Or even better a year!"

"I am so going to kick your asses in PE!" yelled Nakatsu angrily

As everyone burst into laughter as they entered the change rooms.

"Oh god, you're so loud!" yawned an unamused Nakao, who then let out a shriek of terror as Nakatsu advanced on him

Mizuki was about to retrieve her gym clothes and shoes and discreetly excuse herself to the bathroom when-

"Oh no!" Mizuki cried distressed, as she shuffled through her school bag.

"What's up?" Nakatsu looked over his shoulder at his perplexed friend.

"I forgot my sneakers at the dorms!" She replied, close to hysterics.

"Don't worry about it" Sano said smoothly, as he ruffled Mizuki's hair in attempt to calm her "Just run back to the dorms and get them, we'll cover for you until you get back"

_She always makes the biggest deal out of the smallest things…_

Mizuki suddenly stopped searching, running the proposition half heartedly through her mind.

"You're the fastest runner in the school after all, I'm sure you'll make it" Nakatsu added, winking encouragingly at her.

"Thanks you guys" said Mizuki quickly, recovering from her anxiety, thankful for their words of encouragement, she hastily ran out of the locker room.

The only sound to Mizuki on her way back to the dorms was her footsteps pounding on the pavement, in tune with her speeding heartbeat. But, Nakatsu was right; she was able to make it back to the dorms with time to make it back. She fumbled hurriedly with her keys and burst into her and Sano's dorm room, slamming the door roughly behind her. Mizuki glanced at her watch. She had six minutes.

--

Sano kept on glancing worriedly at his watch all through PE

_Where is Mizuki? Why isn't she here? It's been forty minutes…_

"_Focus Izumi!" _

"_Whatcha doing Sano?!"_

"_Keep your eye on the ball Izumi!"_

Noticing the concern on his best friends face, Nakatsu gave him an encouraging slap on Sano's shoulder as he ran by.

The worried teen didn't even attempt to fake a smile to assure his friend he was okay.

"Ok! That's enough for today, it's time to hit the showers!" the teacher finally called out.

--

"Dam, Dam, Dam!" cursing quietly under her breath Mizuki frantically scanned the room for her shoes. The room was always clean and sterile, which is how Sano preferred it. But even then, she couldn't catch sight of her shoes.

She dived onto the floor -not caring if she skinned her knees- looking under the bunk bed, but was still unable to locate them. Silently cursing, she thought frenetically where she could have left them.

_Wardrobe; no, training hall; no, bathroom… maybe_.

Maybe was good enough for her. She sped into the bathroom; mentally taking note that she should probably slow down seeing that Sano had cleaned the tiled floor yesterday. But she didn't have time. Her eyes restlessly searched the room. And there they were, under the sink. She quickly crouched down and grabbed them, wondering why they were there, but at the same time, caring little. All that mattered was that she had them. Grinning slightly to herself in triumph she glanced at her watch. Two minutes. She had two minutes to make it back to school in time before PE started.

With only this thought in mind, and taking to no heed to her earlier caution, she ran, slipping backwards on the smooth tiles. As soon as her skull impacted with the hard porcelain floor, she blacked out.

"All students to the hall immediately! I repeat all students to the hall immediately!"

Sano and the rest of the PE class had barely walked into the change rooms before they heard the message over the PA. Nakatsu rolled his eyes, irritated.

"What could that be about? I bet it's another stupid drill"

"Who knows? But we'd better go anyway, otherwise we'll get into trouble" groaned Nakao

The group of friends walked quickly to the hall, eager to get it over and done with.

Passing a group of junior students talking excitedly, Sano caught a part of the conversation.

"-didn't you hear? There's a fire in the sophomore dorms"

Sano stopped dead in his tracks, his heartbeat stopped for a second. His earlier fears heightened and confirmed. He forcefully pushed the smaller student against the wall, easily overpowering him.

"Say what?!" Sano yelled at the startled junior student.

"What the hell?! What the fuck do ya want?!"

"What the hell did you just say?!" Sano barked, tightening his grip on the student's collar

"I j-just said, th-that there's a fire in the s-sophomore dorms!" The student stuttered pitifully.

Sano pushed him away heatedly, and sprinted down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Sano? Sano! What the hell are you doing? Get back here! " Nakatsu yelled after him.

Sano shut Nakatsu's desperate screams out, and thought only of Mizuki as he ran towards the burning dorm rooms.

I'll post the second half soon! I promise! I'm not like those horrible writers who promise and don't deliver cough Adelle. Just joking, I know your reasons must be legit. Anyway, please review! I love constructive criticism, but I don't take demeaning, meaningless rubbish. If you hate it, then at least tell me why. And if you haven't read the sequel, now is a good time to click on my profile, and read it! Cheers!

Thanks to my beta Adelle!


	2. Chapter 2

When a lovebird dies

Warning: This might spoil the story of 'Love anonymous'.

The repetitive shrill of alarm bells rang loudly and painfully in Mizuki's ears. She slowly opened her eyes in response. Her head felt heavy, and she felt slightly groggy.

_What's going on? What's that terrible sound? _

She subconsciously touched her head, her fingers grasping a warm and wet sticky substance that clung to her hair and scalp. Alarmed, she brought her fingers in front of her face, identifying the matter as blood.

_My blood_, her brain registered.

Horrified she quickly tried to sit up. Throbbing pain shot through her skull, gasping sharply, she quickly lied back down again. She gritted her teeth, her head pounding with pain and the incredibly irritating alarm that sounded throughout the dorms.

_What now? _

Frustrated and scared she clenched her hands, her fingers sliding over the smooth cold tile. Fear gripping her, she started to panic, running the worst case scenarios through her mind. Gunman? …Fire? - Fire!?

She looked to the ceiling, noticing smoke pouring from the main room and through the small window that the steam from the showers usually exited through. She could feel the burning heat of a nearby fire, no doubt it would spread to her room soon. Distressed she inhaled deeply, choking on and tasting bitter smoke. Eyes starting to water as the smoke continued to pour in. Her heart rate quickened, and her breaths now came in quick gasps. She rolled over onto her stomach gritting her teeth as she triggered more stabs of pain. She hesitated, laying in that position for a few moments, until the heat intensified and she was motivated to move. Pain wasn't her main concern anymore - it was survival.

_Got to move… _

As Mizuki started to crawl forwards, she attempted to put weight on her left arm but pain shot through her and she collapsed, letting out a short scream. No doubt about it now; her arm was broken. A dry sob escaped her, her vision blurred further as she tried to get away, one inch at a time. Her arm grew tired as she pulled herself along, but stopping wasn't an acceptable option. She could hear the faint crackle of the fire as it ate away at anything in its path. Just keep crawling, just keep moving, just keep living….

She made it into the main area of the dorm, smoke now cascading in quicker and more heavily. She was quickly losing the ability to breath, her arm trembled with fatigue and she let herself fall to the ground in a pathetic heap. Every part of her shook violently. She didn't have the strength to crawl anymore.

"Sano…" Mizuki called out weakly, the word burning her dry throat. She stared ahead desperately at the dorm door, vision being shrouded by tears and smoke.

Her last thoughts were that she was glad that at least Sano was safe. Although she was sad that she could never tell him that she loved him.

--

Sano suddenly stopped running, standing completely still in shock on the pavement. He could've sworn he just heard Mizuki call his name.

He looked around feverishly, but there was no-one there, all he could hear were the alarms and sounds of the approaching fire truck. Other than those, the area was eerily peaceful. He urgently listened for his name again, but to no avail.

_I'm going mad…Mizuki please be safe…_

He resumed running, the alarms that rang loudly urging him to run faster. It was as if they represented imminent death.

_Mizuki…_

The sound echoed loudly in his ears, Sano's eyes never leaving the thick smoke that billowed up from the site_. _

_Mizuki_…

As he closed in on the burning building his eye's started to water, and his skin perspired, fear beginning to take hold. Sano stopped in front of the burning building, hesitating slightly. There were huge clouds of black smoke pouring out of the windows. He couldn't see any fire; however he felt the intense heat that emanated from the unseen flames. He could almost feel the fierce heat of the burning flames as they licked at his bare skin-

He shook himself of the thoughts and rushed in, heading through the flaming corridor. He attempted to dodge the area's set aflame, following his usual route to the dorm he and Mizuki shared. The once familiar area was now burning and melting before his eyes. The fire easily consuming the hallways: crackling as they ate through, creating a hellish atmosphere. He decided he wouldn't think about it anymore. All there was was Mizuki. The fire singed his clothes as he passed, but he had no hesitations anymore.

Reaching the door of his room, Sano threw himself at it, despite the flames that were quickly surrounding the wooden frame. The door was locked, or stuck. He looked through the keyhole, identifying a motionless silhouette partially shrouded by smoke.

"Mizuki!" He shouted urgently.

He threw himself at the door a second time - more forcefully than the first. The door fell through, and Sano with it; landing roughly and painfully on the shattered wood. Ignoring the stabs of pain from the awkward landing, he quickly sat up and searched the thickening room.

"Mizuki?" He shouted, spluttering and coughing on the thick smoke that thickly circulated the room, attempting to see through the haze.

A heavy noise sounded from behind him. Panicked he looked behind to find that the door frame had crashed behind him in a burning heap. The fire was feeding on the wooden frame and quickly catching onto the splintered door. Fear struck him again; he needed to find Mizuki and get out of here - quickly. Sano crawled forward towards the still silhouette…

"Mizuki!" He recognized the unmoving form on the floor, and his heart lodged in his throat.

_She's not moving. She's not moving…_

He moved closer to her still figure and shook her violently in vain effort to revive her.

_No, no, no, no, no, no._

"Mizuki!" He pressed his lips over hers and forced air into her lungs, in a futile attempt to revive her. Her lips were still warm under his, but they showed no reaction of life…

_-Their first kiss would also be their last-_

Pushing the last stores of his oxygen into her lifeless body, he collapsed next to her breathless; inhaling the dangerous fumes that clouded the burning room.

"No! Mizuki I lov-" as he choked those last words, his eyes clouded over with a hazy blanket of grey. He was sorry that he wasn't able to save Mizuki, that he never told her he loved her. But, then he thought, at least this way, he would be forever by her side.

And then, he thought no more.

When a lovebird dies, it's not long until its companion follows…

--

_Where is the one who will stay by my side forever? _

Why ….is it so dark in here?, I can't see a thing. It's kind of scary…

I look around anxiously, unsure of what to do next. It's like I suddenly regained conscious here… wherever here is. I grasp helplessly at the blackness that envelops me, catching only thin air in my hands. Where am I?, and why do I feel so sad?

Me… who is 'me'? Who am I? I… I can't remember…

What's you name? _my conscience questions me_

My name? I … can't remember….

I struggle to find an answer for the question, but I can't seem to remember anything…

"_Mizuki?"_

Mizuki?

"_Miuzki!"_

Is that my name?

--

Well I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought. Thank you to the readers who reviewed this fiction and/or the sequel and encouraged me to continue to write. Those readers who have read the 'Love Anonymous' know that the last block of text is from the sequel.

Yay! This has got to be the longest fictions I have ever written so far. But I've got to stop writing bittersweet fictions. Most of my stories are tragedies - it's sort of depressing…awww… I think I might go and write another bittersweet to cheer myself up 

Thanks again to my incredibly demanding and impatient beta, Adelle


End file.
